Solshe Oneshots
by jojoleelee1
Summary: This will be a collection of Solomon and Sheba moments. No Aladdin at this stage. Hehe. A little romance, but I don't usually write like this. The whole gang will be involved now and then and stories will not be ordered in time. And I'm just gonna ignore all the horribly sad stuff that happens. :) First Fanfic
1. A Sleepy Proposal

A Sleepy Proposal

She lounged on the bedroom floor, a mass of limbs and body swaddled in far too many blankets to possibly feel comfortable. Or so Solomon thought. At least some part of her was free; thick, unbounded locks of hair sprouted from what he guessed was the front of the colourful bundle as it began shimmying towards him from it's position on the ground. The man fought back a laugh, but a smile still played across his face.

"Sheba, this is childish, you look like a headless caterpillar," he teased. The young woman continued in her painstakingly slow voyage to their bed before replying.

"But Solomon, it's cold," her reply was muffled and the last word drawn out, reminding the said man even more of her childish antics. It was true. Despite the sun showering their room with pale light, the rays sprinkled only a feeble warmth, and even that had been drained with the distance of supply and lingering frost from the night before. Even so, this wriggling simply was not necessary.

"This wriggling simply is not necessary," he said. Sheba stilled, and for a moment, Solomon worried that perhaps she had stood on her hair, or got herself tangled hopelessly, or couldn't breathe, or-then she proceeded to shove her head into view, frowning indignantly at him.

"Yes, it is," A pause. "And stop smiling at me, it's not funny! Solomon. Solomon, stop," she whined, each word almost half an octave higher than the last. Solomon couldn't help it, his amusement bubbled over in a string of laughter and the man flopped back onto their now barren bed. And then the sun seemed to shine that little bit brighter and the cold seemed a little less intense. Sheba beamed, struggling briefly from her cocooning restraints before launching herself in a most unruly harmony of movement at the unsuspecting Solomon. She watched pale fear flicker across his face, disappearing as quickly as it came. Attempting to rise from his vulnerable position, the man only managed to get one shoulder into it's desired place. He shouldn't have. Solomon gave the masculine equivalent of a yelp as Sheba barreled into him, her momentum hurling them across the bed and onto the-very hard-floor. There was a glassy moment of disbelief and confusion before it shattered into laughter, their clamor echoing down the halls.

It was still, but comfortingly so. Curled into his side, each breath a whispering sigh, Sheba teetered on the verge of the great void that was sleep. And though their previous commotion had long since ebbed into a soft closeness, it was not silent. The distant clang of a staff on staff almost harmoniously interfered with a cacophony of birds, while feverish hums and buzzes adorned the musical. Just from the interval between each impact and the distinctive woosh and crackle of spells cast, Solomon could tell that it was Ithnan and Wahid that were sparring.

'Try harder, aru! Or you are going to like, get fat, aru!' His lips quirked up in mirth, they must have missed lunch. With a gravelly sigh, Solomon transferred his weight away from the dozing young woman, intending to satisfy the growling string of complaints issued plaintively from his stomach. He'd only just managed to swing one leg down the side of their bed when Sheba let out a little snuffle.

'Solomon?' He froze, one thought looping in his head._Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, go back to sleep._ 'What're you doing?' He thought the answer was rather obvious, but hearing her words so slurred with lethargy, Solomon couldn't find it in his heart to point it out. Even then, it was about time they got up.

'Well, I thought it was about time we, you know-' And then he was cut off by the first comment that came to Sheba's sleep addled mind.

'-got married?'

And then it was like she had never been half asleep at all. With a startled 'ah,' she covered her face with two hands, skin flushing a deep crimson. Sheba leaned back in the mattress-just like that time when they were all discussing magician's ability to slow the aging process. It seemed so long ago now and the two of them had come such a long way. Solomon, who had been gazing blankly at some irrelevant point behind her was thinking rapidly, calculating the seriousness of such a comment and what had compelled its utterance. In no time at all, these thoughts were cluttered around in his mind, shoving at each other for his attention. The peace in the air split into awkwardness and uncertainty, the two values nurturing silence. And then a sudden excitement swept it all away, forcing a grin onto Solomon's face.

'Sheba...' Her gulp was audible and the young woman wriggled under the covers, evident panic aiding her pathetic quest of exiting the bed from the bottom of their blankets. It was quite ridiculous, really.

'Would this be a proposal…?' He said, unable to keep the teasing tone from invading the phrase. Sheba stopped, actually considering the action of grabbing a nearby object-preferably something hard-and throwing it at him. And then light flooded her vision, taking the shape of Solomon's face as he whipped the obscuring fabric away. She was placate him, to diverge the confrontation-as she felt it was more like a confrontation than a civilised conversation-to perhaps another day. But it was probably her heart relentlessly lunging at her throat, or maybe the air rushing up and down her windpipe that blockaded her intended speech. Seeing the lack of regret in her eyes and the flustered opening and closing of her mouth, Solomon only smiled wider. A grin like the one on a particular little boy so many years ago.

'Because yes, it's about time we did.'

The end.

_An accidental/spur of the moment proposal. Person A says something in a conversation that starts out like "I think it's time we…" and person B asks "get married?" and person A says, "buy some more milk… but getting married works, too." "Let's do it!"_

_-otpprompts, tumblr_

Well, that was my first Fanfic.

I don't even know what to say.

Please review, there will probably be more chapters but if there are no reviews, there will be none.

THERE NEED TO BE MORE FANFICS ON THIS PAIRING


	2. Legacy

When someone great dies, the bitter reality is that their legacy ends. They can not come back. They can not live on. And often, a mind along their par does not return in many coming ages. This time may well be dark. But when it does, the light of such a mind continues and the darkness willl shatter. Destiny changes course. Fate decided it to be so. Ask the difference now, but remember that once upon a time, They were defined so differently. Remember that Destiny is liquid and that Fate is will. (Will of the ceased great?) Remember that Fate defines a new legacy; this legacy that may well exceed the one of eons past. Perhaps though, if that legacy-the one of too long ago-was indeed too long ago, who would remember? Who would remember that there was someone before this One and that there will bound to be more after this One? What will sustain the hope of legacies past? The answer lies in memory and words. Stories spoken word by word, inevitably recorded. These stories would be so great, so filled with wonder that the deeds would be undoubtedly exaggerated. Almost sorely believed and accepted into fabric probably stretched into some thin tale to ring in the ears of travellers children, to echo in their children and to tinkle in their childrens' children. Maybe, the tale will be stretched so thin as to be stained with impossible. But that too is fine, isn't it? For each great story turns to legend, and the legacy-even if not the weaver-lives on through time.

Will you weave for us?

-Inspired by the ceased Legacy of Our Great Lord Solomon

-Not exactly Solshe

-I'm sorry

-Really sorry

-I could've killed your hype

-Sorry

-Haa SURAKITTMAY I DARE YOU TO BEAT THIS

-I wrote this in like, 10 minutes, aru.

-I never write things in like, 10 minutes, aru

-THE POWER OF THE OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ENABLED MY SPOUTING

-Wow, now I'm thinking-'The hell was that?'

-And no, Pure Light, this is not the big project I have spoke of

-Does anyone else notice the strange link between Sinbad and Elder David?

-I mean, just their faces should give you some inkling.

-I'm talking more than I've written.

-Sorry it's so short.

-I just had to bring this to all those Magi readers out there.

-The anime-watchers are just too lazy.

-My desktop is looping pictures of Magi.

-It's great.

-This was supposed to be a one-sentence prompt for myself, BUT I COULDN'T STOP

-I'll stop soon, but first

-CHANT WITH ME

-ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON ALL HAIL OUR GREAT LORD SOLOMON

Solshe Forever

-Blitz

HA IM COPYING YOU SURAKITTMAY NYAAAAAH


End file.
